El Favorito
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El metomentodo de Mildew da con el mayor punto débil de Hiccup. E insinúa ante su jefe lo peor que Stoick pudo escuchar. "No se porque te esfuerzas tanto, si es obvio que Hiccup quiere a Gobber más que a ti". ¿Qué tipo de provecho sacara Alvin el Traidor de todo esto?


**Esta es una historia que siempre rondaba mi mente... no voy a mentir, en mis peores pesadillas, y al final no pude evitar escribirlo. Porque soy así de masoca.**

 **Esta historia esta bastante mezclada con datos que solo pertenecen a los libros. Así que perdón si alguien lo encuentra demasiado subrrealista.**

* * *

— **EL FAVORITO —**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

El gran jefe de Berk nunca se pudo sentir peor en toda su vida. Habiendo iniciado una estúpida batalla campal contra su único mejor amigo por el aprecio de su hijo. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? Sabía, y estaba seguro, de que ahora Hiccup lo odiaria aun más de lo que nunca lo hizo. Mientras, su ex hermano, lo tenía expuesto como si no valiera nada y solo una cuerda lo separaba de morir ahogado. A su lado, el único amigo que tenía, al que también había herido sus sentimientos, estaba pasando por lo mismo.

— Gobber...

— Lo sientes —le cortó el vikingo rubio—. Ahorra la ñoñeria, por favor.

Le envidiaba. Definitivamente Stoick envidiaba a Gobber. En todo y con todo. Pero sobretodo le estaba agradecido, por haber sido siempre su amigo y por criar a su hijo aun cuando él no podía. Agradecido porque le quisiera... de ese modo.

— Que bonita escena —dijó una voz tan asquerosamente conocida— hace mucho que no te veía así... odiado hermano.

Los recuerdos asaltaron a Stoick, los recuerdos de como y porque su hermano Alvin comenzó a odiarle. De como su hermano favorito paso a ser "el Traidor".

— Callate enano.

Se sentía tan extraño volver a llamarle así tras años de disputas fingiendo que no había ningún lazo que los unía. Era como sentirse volver al pasado... y como si mil agujas le pincharan al darse cuenta de que estaban en el presente, en el asqueroso presente.

— ¿Sabes Stoick? —Alvin pasó a una voz conciliadora— Yo te quería, siempre lo hice. Pero tú no lo veías, solo me dejaste de lado y con mucha suerte me llamabas ¿cómo era? ah, sí, "enano que no sirve para nada" y me mandabas de vuelta a casa. ¿Era eso lo que significaba un hermano pequeño para ti? ¿Un adorno para el hogar y nada más?

Stoick, cegado por la ira, no pensó lo que dijo. Ni supo ver cuanto mal había.

— Despierta inepto. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es que para mi tú no eras un hermano ¡si no una vergüenza! ¿Por qué crees que siempre quería que te quedarás dentro de casa? ¡Pues para que nadie me afiliase conmito! ¡No tienes ni idea del asco que ambos compartamos la misma sangre! ¡Yo solo encerraria en casa a los que odio con todo mi ser!

Contrario a lo que Stoick creía, Alvin sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido por sus palabras.

— Tú mismo lo has escuchado, Hiccup —los dos vikingos colgados se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver al joven nombrado salir de detrás de Alvin con una cara totalmente impactada. Una gran "S" azul brillando en su frente— El gran Stoick el Vasto solo encierra en casa a los que odia, a los que son una vergüenza.

Padre e hijo recordaron como si fueran dolorosas llamas ardientes todas las veces que Stoick le gritó a Hiccup, reclamandole saber que demonios hacía fuera de casa y castigandole dentro por haber desobedecido su orden de no salir.

— Es mentira —Hiccup dijó, pero su voz no sonaba nada convencida—. Papá no... ¡Él no! ¡Dile que es mentira!

El ser que una vez fue Hiccup miraba a su padre sin mirarle en realidad y señalando a Alvin.

Stoick quería a su hijo, claro que lo hacía, pero...

— ¿Por qué no contestas? —Hiccup reclamó con un tiemble de voz.

— Lo sabes perfectamente, querido sobrino —Alvin le posó una mano sobre el hombro—. "Los has elegido a ellos. No eres de los nuestros. No eres un vikingo. No eres mi hijo" —El Traidor repitió a la perfección las palabras que el insensible jefe de Berk le había dicho a la única familia que le quedaba, Hiccup, tras descubrir al Furia Nocturna— Al final le perdonaste esas duras palabras si no me equivoco, ¿verdad, querido sobrino? ¿Serás capaz de perdonarle estas también? ¿Serás capaz de perdonarle todo lo que te ocultó?

Silencio solo roto por los rápidos latidos del corazón de Gobber, que asistía a la horrible escena sin decir palabra.

— Yo... lo haría —Hiccup sentenció al fin con todas las paredes retumbando por lo dicho—, le perdonaría sin dudar.

Stoick se sintió mucho más calmado por eso pero Gobber maldijo para sus adentros temiendo algo malo.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Alvin gritó apretando su agarre— Cualquiera puede decir "Te Perdono", incluso fingir que no pasa nada, sin sentirlo. Y tú has tardado en responder —terminó con una pequeña risa.

Los ojos verde prado del joven comenzaron a aguarse al saber su mayor secreto descubierto por su enemigo principal y recién descubierto tío.

— Oh, vamos, no llores —Alvin fingió conciliación— ¡Juguemos a algo para alegrarte! Te voy a enseñar un lindo juego aquí y ahora —El Traidor sonrió—. Se llama "El favorito". Lo único que tienes que hacer es elegir entre tu padre y tu maestro. ¿A cuál de los dos quieres más? Huelga decir que al que eligas sobrevivira, el otro morira sin remedio.

Hiccup no dijo palabra, creyendo que no podría elegir entre uno u otro y sin saber que hacer. Pero, hay momentos, sobretodo en los más desesperados, en los que un ser humano no puede ocultar lo que hay en su interior. Y como un culpable que mira hacía el lugar donde escondió la evidencia de su crimen durante una milésima de segundo presintiendo el peligro de ser pillado, los ojos verde prado se clavaron en los de Gobber. Sucedió tan rápido, que nadie pudó notar la gran desesperación que había en esa joven mirada al saber ahora más que nunca que el herrero de Berk podría morir, pero si pudieron notar el gesto. Y para el Traidor fue suficiente.

Inmovilizó a su joven sobrino con una gran mano y acallo un grito con la otra.

— ¡La elección está hecha! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y un quinto presente apareció en escena.

Savaje llevaba consigo una afilada lanza... que no tardó ni dos segundos en clavarse en la piel del jefe de Berk.

— ¡NO! —Hiccup gritó pataleando intentando soltarse del agarre de su tío un pelín demasiado tarde.

Stoick lo sintió como un pinchazo, uno bastante doloso.

Después, en su cabeza, todo fundió a negro.


End file.
